First Night Conversin'
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Musaki here to tell you my first night here at the Jade Palace. Hope you like this one!
1. Prologue

Hey, it's Musaki here. My creator has this brewing in my head for so long now and after the awesome acclaim for my backstory, he's gonna do a follow-up on my first night on the Jade Palace, which results in me talking to the Furious Five members as I try to find my room.

Animation Universe 2005: So, because of this, it's a re-write on Musaki's first night in his new home in his own words. So feel free to read it and tell us what you think of it.

* * *

><p>First Night Conversing<p>

by: Terrell James

Prologue

The first night in my new home, I was walking outside and went back to the Sacred Peach Tree and as I was looking at the moon, I soon realized that I was looking down on what would be the most amazing view of the entire Valley of Peace. That in turn gave me a sense of how far I came to get to where I am now that I'm living a new life at the Jade Palace.

I sat down and let out a huge sigh of wonder and whispered, "The entire valley...looks so beautiful tonight."

Just everything about that night was completely perfect, the stars, the moon, the entire lights of the valley...it just makes me think that there's more to life than meets the eye. It's like...I've taken a step into something amazing outside of my dark zone that I had in the past 10 years. I've always wondered what it would be like to have a view of the entire valley and now I know, which is probably why the entire stairs lead to the palace.

I decided to just bring in my flute and proceeded to play it so it'll add to the peace and tranquility that I've been longing for. The sound of the flute kinda surrounded me with so many peaceful thoughts that have came out in so many different ways that it's ultimately impossible for me to oversee what makes it this awesome with my new family.

I got through playing the flute and all I felt was nothing but peace all around me. But then the thoughts of forgetting my parents kicks in and what if I forget about them while I'm with my new family. Even though I got some support from them, it'll make me feel bad if I did.

All these thoughts just came to my head and I never thought about anything else. Needless to say, I didn't know what to think.

I sighed heavily and laid my back on the tree and whispered, "I need some sleep."

I got up, walked back to the bunkhouse and when I got there, it was completely dark and I figured that everyone else might be sleeping. So hopefully, I can find my way to my room.

* * *

><p>Animation Universe 2005: This is the only the intro. You'll see the full story come pretty soon.<p>

Musaki: So, don't be afraid to tell me what you think of introduction.

Animation Universe 2005: This is my first prologue, so don't judge me.


	2. 1: Conversin' with Crane

Here's where my frist night begins and where I end up having a conversation with Crane. I gotta say, it was a little weird, but in a way it kinda helped.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Conversin' with Crane<p>

As I walked around the hall, I was trying to find my room hoping that no one can hear me and I pretty tried everything I could to not wake them up. The rooms go from left to right on top of each other and suddenly, I heard a squeak coming from underneath the floor and it was me.

Then, I heard some footsteps coming in and I quickly tried to find an empty room and then when I got in, I saw Crane standing up and he looked at me and it was very awkward for me and him. I chuckled nervously and said, "Hey, you're...awake."

"Pretty much, yeah." Crane nodded.

"Um...I just heard someone coming in from the hallway and I thought that...this is my room."

Crane could already tell that I'm a little lost and asked, "Are you saying you don't know where your room is?"

"I do. It's just...I had a lot of things on my mind that I completely forgot where it was. That and because it was too dark."

Crane chuckled and said, "I understand. I remember my first night here. I tried to find my room and there were several other rooms that everyone had, thinking that it was mine and then Shifu came in and showed me where I was sleeping in, so I pretty much ended up here and I've been here ever since."

"That's a thought. At least you know where it is now."

"Yeah, imagine that."

We both chuckled for a bit and I just nervously stood there and we both stared at each other because I didn't know exactly what would I say or even do. The fact that I stood there with my idol in the same room, it was awkward but awesome nonetheless.

"Um...this is really weird."

"Why?"

"Well...I don't know how to say this, but I...I always look up to you when I was younger."

"You do?" asked Crane, happily.

"Yeah. I always hoped that when I meet you, it would totally be the best day of my life. Now meeting you and actually living here...I'm just speechless."

Crane chuckled and said, "Thanks."

"You're actually my favorite out of the Five. My most favorite outside of Monkey and Mantis and you're extremely cooler. Although, don't tell them I said that."

"I won't, don't worry."

"Thanks."

"Hey, Musaki. How come you see me as a hero?"

"What?"

"When you said that you look up to me, what did you mean by that?"

"Honestly, you always manage to be so...balanced and have amazing skills that I've never saw before in my life. Also, you showed that it doesn't matter whether you're muscular or not when you do kung-fu. Sometimes...at least for a day, I look at myself and think, 'I wish I could be like him.'"

It touched Crane's heart when I told him why I look up to him so much and he said, "You really think that?"

"Yeah, you're awesome."

"Thanks."

"It's just that when I first heard that I'm gonna be adopted here, I thought I hope they don't make fun of me because of the way I am or that I'm like another 'Dragon Warrior poser'."

"Why would we call you that?"

"I have been told I look like him, although I'm skinny. And I heard that when someone new comes up and shows them their moves, they're kinda harsh critics and ends up a disappointment to kung-fu."

"We don't do that. Master Shifu was a harsh critic before Po came in. Basically, we make a few mistakes, but we try our best to impress the master. After today, you impressed all of us...mainly me."

"Yeah, but still...would you want to teach a skinny panda everything?"

"You know, you're like Po when he first came here. He thought he was too big to do kung-fu, but after defeating Tai Lung, his bigness made him the master he is now. And I actually related to him in a sense...as I relate to you. I know what it feel like to think you're not 'strong enough' or even 'big enough' for kung-fu. I used to work as a janitor at the Lee Da Kung Fu Academy a long time ago and I was hoping for a chance to be one of the students, but I thought I was too skinny to even accomplish something like that, because the odds are up against you. Then, someone saw my amazing skills when I was cleaning up one night and suggested that I should try out for the school. At first it was not possible, but I wanted this more than anything. The one time I anticipated into being in the school was going through the obstacle course to get that red flag. It was attempted by several students but none succeeded. No one thought I could do something like that because of my skinny legs and just when I thought I gave up on myself, I accidently stepped in the course and thought that this is my shot and I managed to be the first one to get that red flag and I got accepted to the school after that. If it wasn't for my friend who encouraged me to do this, I wouldn't be standing here today. You see Musaki, it doesn't matter whether you're short or little, once you set your mind to it, you can do anything."

Hearing those words made me feel inspired and felt like something came over me. I looked at him and asked, "So what do I have to do in order to prove that I am good enough for you guys?"

"Just be yourself. Try not to think too much about what we think or others think. Only thing that matters is what you think of yourself."

It was like my hero telling me that I should just accept what and who I am and that'll help me get ahead to my abilities. I smiled at him and said, "I'll remember that."

Then, he takes a look at my necklace and asked, "What's that on your neck?"

I looked at it and said, "I've always had it my whole life, like since I was born. It's pretty much the only memory I have left of my parents."

"Wow. That must be horrible."

"Yeah, it still hurts to talk about it."

"I'm sure wherever they are, whatever you do, they'll just be as proud of you as we will be."

"You think so?"

"I know so. Plus, what was that flute I heard? It sounded nothing like Master Shifu's."

"Oh, that was me."

"You? You play the flute?"

"When I was 2."

"That was amazing."

"Thanks. Well, I guess I better go find my room now."

"Sure."

"Sorry to keep you up."

"No, it's fine."

"Okay then."

"Just remember...if you need anything or if you want someone to talk to, my door's open for you."

"Sure thing. I'm..really glad that I'm living here now."

"So am I."

I went out of the room and we said 'good night' to each other and only stood there in the hall for a brief moment, knowing that I had a conversation with Crane and it was the best one I had in my life, so much so that I got distracted and thought the next one was my room.

"Maybe this one's it."

* * *

><p>Next up is Mantis' place. I gotta be honest...acupuncture...still haven't done it in three years.<p>

Mantis: (pops in): Three years? I think you've been waiting long enough (sticks out the needles)

Musaki: What are you doing?

Mantis: Come on!

(Musaki running away while Mantis chases him)

Animation Universe 2005: While Musaki tries to avoid the needle fear, leave me a review and tell me what you think! Bye!

(sees Musaki's face paralyzed): Ooh! He'll feel that in the morning.


	3. 2: Conversin' with Mantis

So, guess who's next? Me having a conversation with Mantis. To think I get to talk with my idol and gives me advice...I have goosebumps just thinking about it.

Mantis: I remember that conversation. That's where you found my acupuncture board. Let's see this.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Conversin' with Mantis<p>

I entered into another room and this time, it was empty. I figured that this would be my room and as I walked through the room, I suddenly stepped on something and when I looked down, it was a panda drawing with a few holes and traces all over. I didn't know what it was and how it drew like this, but I kinda got the feeling that this is someone else's room. Whose room was it, I don't know.

"What the heck is this?" I asked, softly.

Then, I heard a chirp come out of nowhere. That's when I discovered that I was not alone. I look up and I saw Mantis standing on my shoulder kinda wondering what was I doing here. I chuckled nervously and I asked, "This is your room, isn't it?"

"Yeah." he replied.

"I'm sorry. I thought that this room was empty and thought it was mine and..."

"It's cool, it happens all the time. It's like I'm invisible and whatever. Oh, I see you found my acupuncture board."

It surprised me that he knows acupuncture which I found a little unusual and I asked, "You do...acupuncture?"

"Yep. Been doing it for years."

"I've heard about this before. It's where you stick needles all over you, right?"

"Just to see if I can find all the right nerve points that works well."

Panic starts to seep in my mind and thought that it might be dangerous and asked, "Well, won't that hurt?"

"It's totally harmless. You actually feel relaxed when you have needles all over your body. Wanna try it out?"

I looked at the needles that Mantis held on his pincers and I really felt scared about it and nervously said, "No thanks."

He could sense my nervousness, but seemed totally understanding about it and said, "Don't worry about it. Everyone's always apprehensive when it's their first time. But I guarantee you, it won't hurt a bit. In fact, you can barely feel anything."

He was laughing as if to make a joke about it and I only laughed nervously and really felt like this is awkward nonetheless. I cleared my throat and said, "Okay, um...so what do you do around here besides acupuncture?"

"Meditate, basically. Just sleep and pretty much everything."

"That's great, actually."

He hopped on my shoulder again and asked, "Are you afraid of me or something? You seem kinda quiet."

"Oh no, no, no, no, no. I'm not afraid of you. I'm...just a little shy, that's all."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. Making new friends is kinda hard for me because I was a loner back at the orphanage. My stability level was a little between two and a negative 10."

"Why is that?"

"I've been bullied miserablly and I hide myself away from everyone else because I was too scared to forget my parents when I'm with a new family and I barely have many friends because most of them think that pandas are fat, not skinny."

I trailed off a little and I thought that Mantis was bored with me and I lowered my head down in disappointment and asked, "You don't care, do you?"

"No, I do. I do care."

I kinda looked away for a while and I told him, "It's my first night here and I'm just worried that...while I live here, I might screw up everything to make it right for you guys."

"You're not gonna screw everything up. Leave that up to Po."

"I know. It's just...I'm just scared that I'll be rejected by the way I am. I can't help if I'm insecure about my size and the way I look."

Mantis could identify with myself and said, "I see where you going with this. You're afraid of yourself because you're a small person in a big universe. I feel your pain, dude. I saved pretty much anyone who were really in trouble regardless of their size or species, but others tend to judge me thinking that I'm too small to handle the bad guys. That really doesn't sit well with me when someone calls me 'little guy' or 'cute' or even 'tiny'. I take it to heart sometimes that it drives me to the point where I can literally take them down. But other times, I always thought that the world is pretty big and I'm really small. When I was younger, I used to be so impatient about everything that was waiting for me, but it caught up with me after I was in a trap by a bunch of crocodile thieves. But I finally found patience within myself to wait until I was ready to take them down and I pretty much learned it on my won that sometimes good things come to those who wait. I've been here longer and next thing I knew, I'm part of the Furious Five, which makes it all the more awesome. If I hadn't have learned about patience, none of this would be possible for me. Somehow, I realized that it just makes me who I am and how I want to live my life. So don't worry about what other people think of you. What matters is that you're cool with who you are. You waiting 10 years to be adopted took a long time and here you are, one of us."

"What do you think of me?"

"Right now, you're cool to me. Especially with your kung-fu moves. That was impressive. I've never seen a person do it all like that."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's like you've been doing this for years."

"11 years to be honest. And of those 11 years, I kinda gave up on it because of my parents' death, but got back on the bandwagon because I want to learn kung-fu for myself to keep me going and also because of you guys and I've been making my own moves and I've been doing it ever since."

"Well, I gotta say...you must be amazing."

"I wish I could say them same."

"Why is that?"

"Sometimes I look at my moves and think that I got it and most times afterwards, I kinda felt like maybe I should've done better or I should've made it more cooler, despite my guardians' positive praises they gave me. I kinda pick myself apart and I'm sometimes my own critic when it comes to impressing everyone."

"Are you kidding me? After today, that was impressive."

"You think so?"

"I know so. If you keep this up, you'll have a higher ranking in being a kung-fu master."

Hearing that made me feel cooler about myself and then I told him, "I gotta say, you inspire me."

"I do?"

"Yeah. You're my second-most favorite member out of the Five. I look up to you because it kinda really didn't matter what size you are because you're never too big or small to do kung-fu."

"Figured that out on your own, huh?"

"I guess. Think my parents will remember me?"

"Of course they will. They gave up your life for you when they were killed by Tai Lung. I think had you not been rescued, you wouldn't be here now. They'll always be with you no matter what."

I smiled at him and I then asked, "I've never had a big brother before and already I look up to you."

That warmed Mantis' heart and he said, "You really think of me as your big brother?"

"Yeah, you're awesome."

"Thanks, Saki."

"Well, I guess I gotta go find my room now, if I can find it."

"Sure thing."

I got up and headed for the door and Mantis said, "If you change your mind about acupuncture, let me know."

"I'll think about it."

"Or if you wanna talk and stuff, you know."

"I will. Thanks."

"Thank yourself."

I walked out of the room feeling very inspired and I was set off to find my room when suddenly...the door opens quickly and I see Tigress standing there, just looking at me like she's mad at me.

* * *

><p>Mantis: You didn't tell me that part.<p>

Musaki: Well, what did you expect? I was timid to tell anyone.

Animation Universe 2005: Well, next chapter, you will see Tigress having a conversation-oops sorry-in her terms, confrontation-with Musaki. His first night that he gets confronted by Tigress about his moves.

Mantis (gasped in shock): Don't tell me she's making a big deal out of it.

Musaki: You don't know the half of it.

Mantis: I gotta see this story.

Animation Universe 2005: Well, you're gonna wait until I post it pretty soon.

Mantis: (whines): Not fair...


	4. 3: Conversin' with Tigress

(gulps nervously): This was not how my first night intended to be and I ended up being confronted by Tigress. I think she was jealous of my moves because I had so much experience with kung-fu and she didn't take it well that I had the amazing skills and somehow I end up being hated for it.

Mantis: Still, why didn't you tell us?

Musaki: Too scared because she kinda hurt my feelings a little. I hid it from everyone three years ago, but now you get to see this.

Crane: Wow, we gotta find out what's her problem.

Animation Universe 2005: Don't it make you wanna like get back at her? For all of you readers out there, after you read this, weigh in on this situation.

Tigress: (snarling angrily at Musaki): How do you even remember this?

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Conversin' with Tigress<p>

I just nervously stood there staring at her as she stared at me with a disgust-like look as if I did something, then she snarled at me. I swallowed hard and tried to be silent as possible until I broke the silence.

"I was just, uh..."

"Thinking about how you'll manipulate us?"

I didn't quite get what she said when she told me that and I was like, "Excuse me?"

"What makes you think that you'll be new around here and that you're somehow qualified to be in this palace?"

I figured she might question the fact that I'm a new member in the palace and that's when I knew-she was back to her old self the way she was with Po in his first night. I replied, "I just needed a new family as well as looking for my room. What's wrong with that?"

"If you think you can do kung-fu better than me, you're wrong."

"Are you mad at me because of what happened back at the training hall?"

"About you rambling, maybe. Showing off your kung-fu skills to me and that you have more skills than me, that's where I draw the line. Nobody is better than me, not even you."

"Do you realize what you just said? You know you're a part of this amazing team. Is that really neccessary?"

"Yes. I know I'm part of the team, but no one has more skills than me. I bet it was just luck."

"I've been doing kung-fu for 11 years. And in some of the years, I've been practicing and made some new moves of my own. That makes me experienced so do not insult my intellect."

She folded her arms and snarled at me and I kinda looked in fear like she was gonna snap at me and then she looked at me in disgust and said, "We have one panda already and why do we need another one?"

"Are you speaking to me?"

"Yes. You may think you're new here, but we do not need a Dragon Warrior look-alike."

I knew it. I knew she was gonna go there with that. I was trying to keep my cool and explained to her, "Can you not call me that? The kids at the orphanage call me that before I even came here and after the Dragon Warrior's the new hero in China. Just because I look like him doesn't make me a wannabe."

"Po does not like Dragon Warrior wannabe rip-offs like you. You may never be like him if this is who you are."

"Why? It's because I'm skinny, isn't it?"

"Yes! Look at you! How do you call yourself a panda? A small, puny weakling panda."

"That's a little uncalled for."

"Did your parents abandon you too?"

"Knock it off."

"You are a disgrace to us and to the palace. If you have any respect for who we are and what we do, you will be gone tomorrow. You will never live up to Master Po's expectations and you'll end up a disappointment not only to him, but to all of China."

It's like she wants to pressure me into leaving and thinking that if I fail at kung-fu, I'll be screwed up. But the fact that she actually wants me out is just wrong, because she doesn't understand that I've been through 10 years of relentless torment in the orphanage and the last thing I need is to be forced to leave by her. I wasn't here to be the next Dragon Warrior. I just came to be a part of a new family and she doesn't seem to think I don't belong here.

I stared at her in the eyes and said, "What if I don't wanna leave? I'm living here too. Besides, no one said I'm gonna live up to Po's expectations. That's not what I'm meant for. I'm just being me, there's nothing wrong with that!"

She then scoffed at me and told me, "You do not belong here! You're just another Dragon Warrior wannabe ripoff who doesn't even deserve to live here! If you think you're gonna break us up, you've got another thing coming! I'm gonna have the others turn against you, including Master Shifu. You are worthless and no one will ever accept you! You're nothing! NOTHING!"

Then, she pushed me down the floor and slams the door at my face. It made me really mad that she hates the fact that I sparred with her and became more skilled than ever, but it was replaced with feeling upset and hurt due to her harsh comments. As I laid down on the floor, the thoughts of what Tigress said as well as the bullies back at the orphanage was surrounding my head. It felt like I was back into a world of negativity but in my new home.

Tears were rolling down my face as I looked at the ceiling and thought to myself, 'I feel unwanted...again.'

Suddenly, the door opens and in comes Viper looking at me and she saw my eyes being red and all and she asked, "Are you okay?"

I closed my eyes and nodded my head and she could tell something was wrong. She asked me softly, "You wanna talk about it?"

I tearfully answered, "Please..."

* * *

><p>Po: Man, I can't believe she would say things like that to you.<p>

Musaki: It kills me and it still does to this day.

Crane: I heard the entire thing and it crushed me to see the little guy like this. Why'd you say those things to him, Tigress?

Tigress: Because he might break this team apart, so I told him to leave or else he's gonna have a scar on his face. So I was protecting what we've been taught.

Po: By scaring him and making him feel like he's not welcome here and for thinking that I might disappoint him? Really? Can you be that manipulating?

Shifu: (staring at her, angrily): You and me need to have a talk.

Animation Universe 2005: Looks like she's gonna get in trouble.

Mantis: Good thing Viper's there to comfort him. Poor little guy...

Animation Universe 2005: Speaking of that, she's next. You will hear some comforting words Viper's gonna give to Musaki. So, stay tuned! In the meantime, let's do lunch.

Po: You had me at lunch because I am starving.

Musaki and Animation universe 2005: You and your food...


	5. 4: Conversin' with Viper

That last chapter was brutal and it really hurt my feelings when Tigress said those things to me. Luckily, it takes someone from the Five to comfort me and gave me words of encouragement that I needed.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Conversin' with Viper<p>

I stood up and walked into her room and I just sat down on the floor with my head hanging down as my tears start coming out of my face. Suddenly, Viper used her tail to gently wipe them from my eyes. I felt surprised that she could actually do that and I could tell that she definitely cares.

She looked at me and said, "I heard about what happened with you and Tigress."

I sighed heavily and asked, "Why does she hate me?"

"She doesn't hate you."

"It sounded like she was."

"The thing about Tigress...I've known her for so long and most times, she's not always like this. At least in my perspective. She always tends to hide her feelings from everyone else because she's had a rough past."

I seemed quite surprised to hear this, but it didn't flinch a nerve on me to know that she had a rough time in her life simply because she is who she is or if this is how she was.

"Why am I not surprised?"

"You may not realize it, but Tigress has been in the orphanage most of her life."

"Really?"

"This might be weird, but I think you and Tigress have a lot more in common than you think."

I was disturbed to hear this and thought how it can it be possible that me and Tigress had the same things in common. I was very upset over this, but I didn't want to be mad at her because I had too much baggage carrying on my shoulders already and I asked, "Like what?"

"Well, being in the same room as she was; away from everyone else, afraid of being rejected by others and being teased a lot. I know you may think you're the only one with that problem, but you're not alone."

"What can I do to make her accept me?"

"The only thing you can do is just not think of what she thinks. When I heard her say that you're worthless and that you don't belong here, I felt like that was too mean."

"She didn't have to call me a Dragon Warrior 'wannabe'. All I want to just be happy for once instead of pleasing everyone. That's my biggest fear here."

"You don't have to please Tigress, Shifu or even us. You can please yourself."

It kinda made sense a little bit with what she said, but it doesn't stop from making me feel worse and then she looked at me and asked, "You need a hug?"

"Yeah."

She wrapped herself around me and held me closely and it felt different from me, but it was quickly replaced with feeling the warm embrace she gave me and I knew that she was the one person that I can trust really well.

Then she released herself and told me, "How come you feel so uncomfortable with yourself?"

"I'm not. It's just that I wish I could just at least try to be perfect for everyone else because no one wants to be friends with an ugly, skinny panda like me."

"Don't say things like that. You're beautiful."

"You're just saying that just to feel sorry for me."

"No, I mean it. You are beautiful...just the way you are. Anyone would be lucky to have you as a friend. I would."

It really warmed me up when Viper said that and it just made me feel comfortable to talk to her even more. I asked, "What did you think of my kung-fu skills?"

"I thought it was amazing. With those kind of moves, I could tell that you have had a lot of experience."

"11 years. It was started by my dad like a year before he died."

"Aw..."

"Since my parents died, I just gave up on it but I decided to do it again when I was four and then because of you guys, I was able to make it really official that I can do this and it progressed as I got older and as I kept practicing more and learning about myself more, it's like anything is possible for me."

"Wow. Hearing you say things like that...is pretty inspiring."

"You're probably the only girl that I like the most...and I mentioned to you before that I had a crush on you."

Viper giggled softly and said, "I'm flattered, really."

"I must be weird knowing that you live here and I'm just now living here...that'd be kinda awkward."

"I guess it would."

"You wanna start off as friends?"

"Yeah."

"Sure."

"So...10 years at the orphanage, huh?"

"The worst and saddening 10 years of my life."

"I bet it's been awful."

"Yeah...it has been."

She could see me feeling sad about those bad memories I had and she put her tail around my chin to make sure that I'm never alone. Then, she told me, "My father told me once before I came here, 'Always remember that no matter what happens, someone will always be there to pick you up when you fall. And when you feel alone, I will always be here to guide you.' What it means is that if things are looking bleak or hopeless, hope is always there to surround yourself wherever you go."

It made me smile just a little bit to know that it was great to have someone who's that understanding and really cares so much. I said to her, "I just want to feel happy."

"And we will do whatever we can to make you feel like you do belong here."

"What about Tigress?"

"She'll get used to you. I don't know when she will, but give her some time and she'll get used to you."

"I hope so."

"She will."

"Okay."

I stood up and went out of the room and then quickly asked, "This is your room, right?"

"Yes."

"Just making sure."

She chuckled and said, "Okay."

"Good night and...thanks."

"You're welcome."

I closed the door behind her and it made me smile that everything was gonna be okay and all of a sudden, she came out and gave me a kiss on the cheek and went back to her room. The feeling of the kiss means that my life was now complete, though it was on the cheek. I sighed softly and felt like this was the best night of my life.

With that, I wanted to find my way back to my room and I headed towards another way and when I opened the door, I saw completely saw Monkey meditating and it was kinda hard to tell which room was mine, because it was dark.

"Oh...hi."

* * *

><p>Everyone: Aw...<p>

Mantis: That was so cute. You and Viper having a crush!

Viper: I just gave him words of encouragement and it made him a better person.

Musaki: At least one girl out of the Five actually cares about me.

Viper: Besides, she's just jealous.

Musaki (gasps): I KNEW IT!

Crane: Moving on...

Animation Universe 2005: Anywho...we left off where Musaki walks into Monkey's room. So, we're gonna see Monkey and Musaki conversin' with each other and how their friendly brotherhood relationship begins.


	6. 5: Conversin' with Monkey

Shifu (walks in): Tigress has something she would like to say to you after we read this chapter.

Tigress: I'm sorry for what I said to you. I was being jealous of you because you've done better than me.

Musaki: It's okay now. Luckily, you're just in time to see this conversation of me and Monkey. It may sound weird, but we have this brotherly-like bond here.

Monkey: Yeah, I remember that first night we spent talking. It was like yesterday...

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Conversin' with Monkey<p>

Silence filled the room as Monkey and I stared at each other and I saw that Monkey was being lifted by his tail to meditate and it led me in a state of shock, amazement and weirdness. I chuckled softly and said, "This isn't my room, isn't it?"

"No, this is my room." Monkey answered.

I chuckled nervously and replied, "I see that now."

"You don't know where your room is?"

"No, I do. It's just that...I don't know where to find it because it's so dark in the hall and I don't want to disturb anyone."

"Need some help?"

I know that if I find my room on my own, this might lead to finding it all night and I just said, "Can you, please?"

He nodded his head and took me through the hall, passed a couple of rooms and then as soon as we got to this room, I opened it and there was my stuff. I chuckled embarassedly and said, "There it is. I have forgotten where it was."

"You're next between Po and Shifu."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah."

"That's cool. That'd be much easier for me because at least I can talk to both of them."

I went in the room and Monkey came inside for a minute and I started asking him, "So how exactly did you learn to meditate like that?"

"It's in the tail. I've been doing this since I met Master Oogway and it's pretty cool for me to meditate with my tail and I've been doing it ever since."

"Wow. That's amazing."

"So, I kinda overheard you talking to some of the masters and also the loud conversation with you and Tigress."

I sighed heavily and answered, "Why do I get the feeling like I'm not gonna be wanted here?"

Monkey looked at me with deep concern about what I just said and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you guys are so cool and so skilled. I'm skilled too, but I'm just...me."

"What's been holding you back?"

I turned away for a while and said, "You wouldn't understand."

"I'd understand. I'm here for you, man."

Suddenly, he puts his hand on my shoulder and it made me feel as if I could trust him and be able to talk to him about anything. I looked at him and said, "What's holding me back is that what if I forget about my parents? That's been my biggest fear for me. If I think about my new family, it'll be like forgetting my mom and dad."

"I'm sure that won't happen."

"Yeah, but I'm still scared though."

Monkey looked at me and only gave me a smile and said, "It'll be okay, trust me. I'm sure your parents will be very proud of you and that you'll have new memories here."

"I guess it'll help."

"If it makes you feel any better, I've never seen anyone like you that's been suffering through a lot and it made me think that maybe I should help in anyway possible. When I was young, I didn't need anyone when my parents died and I was just causing mischief and mayhem to the valley like pantsing people and watching them slip on banana peels, not caring how others would feel until Master Oogway came in and sparred with me and he also taught me a lesson in compassion and in some ways, it changed me to know that I'm helping others instead of pranking others and it pretty much brought me here. So I owe him my life. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here right now."

I blinked for a few minutes and his blue eyes matched mine-like we had an immediate bond with each other. I chuckled and said, "That's...really something. I don't know what to say about that."

"You live and you learn."

"You're right. Can I be honest?"

"Yeah."

"You're probably the coolest person that I look up to the most."

It touched Monkey to hear him say that and said, "Really? Nah, you probably like Mantis and Crane and Po because you look up to them."

"Yeah, but who's better at doing monkey style and also who's better at acrobatical moves?"

Monkey chuckled and said, "You got a point."

"I've never had a big brother before and I was only kid before my parents died."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Now that I see you, it's like I have one already."

"You really think of me as your big brother?"

"Next to Po, Mantis and Crane. I look up to you the most out of them. Although, it's kinda hard to choose one idol over the other."

Monkey chuckled and said, "That's good enough for me."

"So, are you...cool with me?"

"Of course, Lil' Saki. We're all cool with you."

"Except for Tigress." I said, sadly.

"Oh, don't worry about her. She'll come around. You just have to trust me."

I looked at him and looking into his eyes, he seems so willing to accept me and be there for me, like the first person that I was longing for to call my older brother. I never knew much about it, but now that I see Monkey, it's like I can go to him for whatever it is, whether to talk or just hang out. For the first time in my life, I feel like I have total stability.

"I think I'll like it here."

"That's good to hear. Just so you know since you're new here, we do training every day."

"Really? Every day?"

"Yep. Tomorrow's like your full first day since you had half of your first day, so you'll have to just go with what we do here. If you need some help with it, we'll be happy to do so."

I chuckled softly and said, "I look forward to it."

"One question-am I cooler than Mantis or Crane?"

I smiled and replied, "Yes, you are."

Monkey hooted in deep excitement and exclaimed, "I knew it! I think you and me...we're gonna be brothers!"

I was definitely up for it, although I still need to learn how this works since I'm new here and I asked, "How about we start off by being friends?"

He looks at me and said, "Even better."

Then, he takes a look at my necklace and asked, "Where'd you get that necklace? I've never seen anything like this before."

"It's a very special necklace that I got when I was just a newborn cub. The 'M' is in the center because it's the first letter of my name. It's also...the only memory I hope I'll keep of my parents."

Monkey soon discovers that my necklace is just one of the special things I keep just to remember my parents. He sighed heavily and said, "I bet it must be horrible to lose your parents."

"It has been for the past 10 years." I replied, emotionally.

"I'm pretty sure your parents will be here for you, spiritually."

"Sometimes I feel their prescence, but it's so far away that I just feel like I'm not gonna get over this."

"What if I told you that they would want you to live a new life here and that you'll be happy?"

"I guess in a way that they do want to see me happy."

"Exactly. You'll be okay, buddy."

"Thanks."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, thanks."

Monkey heads out of the door and as soon as he plans to leave, he looks at me and said, "Glad you're living here, Musaki."

I smiled at him and said, "Me too."

* * *

><p>Monkey: And that's how we became such good friends and we were like brothers ever since.<p>

Musaki: He's definitely the one I can rely on the most.

Shifu: You two have been like partners over the course of training, just like Po.

Po: I guess all three of us are definitely good friends and like brothers...two pandas and a monkey.

Animation Universe 2005: Well, stick around because the next one is where Musaki talks to both Po and Shifu. Not together, but Po goes first and Shifu goes next.

Shifu: Ah, yes. I remember that night perfectly well.

Po: So do I. Can't wait to see this.


	7. 6: Conversin' with Po and Shifu

Musaki: We covered the Five. now we'll see how I interact well with Po and Shifu. So far, I felt very comfortable talking with them and it's because of Po that I can go to him anytime as well as Shifu. Although the Five are my heroes, I was still unsure if they were the ones I can talk to.

Po: I didn't know that. I always thought you were cool with them.

Musaki: Don't get me wrong, they still are. It's just...I kinda felt comfortable talking to only you and Shifu and I still am. Anyways, this chapter will clear it up where I talk to you first and Shifu next.

Shifu: (chuckles): I remember talking to you on your first night. I still hope you remember it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Conversin' with Po and Shifu<p>

After talking with Monkey, I laid down in my mat just thinking about what tomorrow would bring me. It's thoughts like that that blocks me out of what I might do to embrace this feeling of being in a new family. Only a few minutes of sleep and already the flashback of my parents keeps coming in and out of my head like it's a nightmare I can never get out of.

I just stared at the ceiling for a while and it just felt like this was gonna be a long time before I even plan to get over this tragedy that happened so long ago.

I turned to another side of the room and I see someone's shadow standing in front of my door and I didn't quite know who it was but it was big and when the door opens, it was only Po. I sighed in relief as he came in the room and asked, "You okay, Lil' Saki?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"First night, huh?"

"Yeah, new bed. To be honest, I've never slept in things like this before. I was used to some that are kinda messy and stuff back at the orphanage."

Po sits down on the floor next to me and lets out a chuckle and said, "I think you'll adapt to being here and I have a feeling that you will find a place where you belong."

"I hope so."

"I kinda overheard you talking with the Five. How awesome was it?"

"I gotta say, it feels like I can actually trust them and they're kinda easy to talk to for some reason. I don't know why but somehow they make it seem easier for me to be around them...well almost everyone."

Po looked at me with a concerned look and asked, "Why do you say almost everyone?"

"There's one that I find hard to talk to."

"Tigress?"

I was surprised that Po actually knew who I was talking about. It's as if...he read my mind. I slowly looked at him and I asked, "You know?"

"I heard the entire conversation through my room."

I definitely lowered my head down because I was afraid that I might not live up to Po's expectations because she thinks that I'm a Dragon Warrior wannabe that doesn't deserve to be here. We stared at each other for a minute and silence filled the room. I told him, "I don't want you to think that I'm a disgrace and a disappointment to you because Tigress said the Dragon Warrior doesn't like rip-offs."

Po seemed a bit shocked when he heard me say that I might disgrace him or that he doesn't like Dragon Warrior fakes and asked, "Are you saying that...you think I might...?"

Before he even finished, I nodded my head slowly with guilt and shame and suddenly, Po wrapped his arms around me and gave me a hug. He then whispered, "That would never happen. I wouldn't dishonor someone like you."

"I know. I just wanna be like you, but I just can't handle the pressure of living in anyone's expectations."

"You don't have to. Like I said, just be yourself and be the best you can be despite what anyone else thinks."

"But Tigress...she might..."

"Might what?"

"Well, talk either you or Shifu into kicking me out of here because I'm not meant to live here with them."

"What would make her say that?"

"Something to do with my moves when I sparred her back at the Training Hall, thinking that it was just luck to impress you."

"Oh...that's why. Your moves are awesome. Don't lose sight of what you got. Shifu always said, 'You either have it or you don't.' And Musaki...you do have it. You just have to believe."

"I know. I'm just afraid of being rejected."

"I see. You're just scared that being in a new family that they'll turn against you."

"Mm-hmm."

Po puts his hand on my shoulder and said, "You're my little brother, Lil' Saki. No one will turn against you."

"How do you know?"

"Sometimes, Tigress is a little hard to please and deal with, but give it some time and she'll turn around. The others are cool as well. Some of them are warming up to you and I think with they way you had a conversation with them shows how brave you are."

"You really think that?"

"Yeah. I've only known you a few hours, but sometimes I wish I could be like you. I've never had a little brother before, but I think I see what it feels like to have one and I'm happy to be your big brother."

It really warmed my heart to know that the person I look up to in a few weeks is now looking up to me and that he gets to be my adopted big brother. It's pretty cool, but sometimes I feel like it just came too fast. I only asked, "You do?"

"Yeah."

"I guess we both look up to each other, don't we?"

Po laughs and said, "If you put it that way."

"You know, you're much easier to talk to and to listen as well. My guardians are somewhat easier, but I don't know. Just talking with you...it kinda made me feel like we have something special."

"I feel it too. How about this, if you feel like you want to talk, just come to me, okay?"

"Okay."

Po smiled and said, "Good night, Lil' Saki."

"Good night...big bro."

"You too, little bro."

As soon as Po left the room, I suddenly felt like this brotherhood relationship has grown stronger though I only met him for a couple of hours. Everything he said to me really sunk in and it's like he's the big brother I never had before. I've never felt anything like that before in the last 10 years due to grief and misery and it's like he broke it all down to pieces and rescued me from it.

I still laid down on the bed, just looking at the ceiling and then I hear a knock on the door and Master Shifu comes in the room and I sat up and he said, "Mind if I talk to you, Musaki?"

I was nervous because I wasn't sure what to expect or if I was in trouble and I asked, "What did I do?"

"Nothing."

He sat down on the floor and he kinda stared at me. Somehow, an awkward silence seeps in the room and Shifu broke the silence saying, "I figured you might find your way to your room."

How did he even know? How'd he figure it out? It's like he can sense it from a distance. He told me, "I couldn't help but overhear everything. It sounds like you're starting to get along with the Five really well."

"Well...just four of the five. Tigress...I'm not sure if I can handle being around her. It's like she's a perfectionist and if I screw up, I might be disowned."

"I heard the conversation already. I know what she expects from you, but don't let whatever she said get to you. The only person you can impress is me. This might be disturbing for you to hear, but that was partially my fault. I adopted her in Bao Gu when she was young and she had to learn how to control her strength. It took me months to teach her and I got to say, she can be persistent. After that, I took her in, but I didn't exactly give her the support or praise with whatever she did to make me proud and like most of my students before Po came in, I was harsh, strict and distant from them."

I was pleasantly surprised to actually hear that and asked, "Why?"

"Something that I've been struggling with for so long that I couldn't have done anything about it."

I could tell that it was definitely serious and that it couldn't be told to him and I told him, "You don't have to tell me if it hurts that much."

Shifu could recognize that I sensed his share of issues that he has in the past. He sighed and said, "Listen, I know you're not a Dragon Warrior wannabe and you want to be happy here. You just have to abide by what we do around here everyday."

"I will."

"And also...don't be afraid to talk with the Five for anything."

"No offense, but I'm kinda...not just ready to come to them for advice yet. I feel more comfortable talking to you and Po."

"I'm glad you feel that way. And I understand that it may take time to be adjusted here, but I'm sure that you'll find happiness in here." he said, with a chuckle.

"I guess I should get some sleep now."

"Yes. Absolutely."

Shifu walks out of the room, then turns back and said, "Welcome to your new home, Musaki."

"Thanks. Can I ask you one important question?"

"What's that?"

"Well, I know we just met and everything, but is it okay at least for a while that I call you...dad?"

Shifu was silent. He couldn't say anything about that question and figured that it was like a random question he wasn't sure to answer. Then, I asked, "Too soon?"

"I'll think about it."

"Okay."

He walks off, but that's when I can tell...his emotional scars met my emotional scars of bad things happening in the past. But why he wouldn't answer my question? I don't know, but at least I'm comfortable talking to Po and Shifu now.

Shifu walks back to the room and he lays down on the ground with tears in his eyes and whispered, "Why didn't I say yes?"

Later, Shifu called me to his room and as I entered, he told me, "If you want to call me father, you can. It's just...I'm not sure if I'm ready yet."

"You sure?"

"It's all right if you call me 'Master' or 'Shifu'. Just whatever you want to call me."

"Okay...Shifu."

"If you...ever need anything, I'm right here."

"Yeah, okay. Why didn't you answer me?"

Shifu looked at me and told me, "This is coming from a horrible experience I wish I cannot remember. You see, when I saw your kung-fu skills today, I wanted to make sure that you stay on the right path that I could've done years ago. I just don't want to make the same mistake with you as I did with.."

He froze for a minute and then turned away for a bit and I still wanted to know why. But I didn't have to guess because I already can tell because of the picture shown in the wall and said, "It's okay. I know who you're talking about."

"Who?"

"It's Tai Lung, isn't it?"

Shifu once again froze and didn't expect me to know about him, but with 10 years of the horror of seeing him killing my parents when I was three, how could it be forgotten? He turned to me and asked, "You know about Tai Lung?"

I was frightened to tell him and then, I swallowed my fear and replied, "He was the one that killed my parents when I was three."

He only blinked and went up to me and said, "I didn't know that actually happened. This was during the rampage when he was rejected by getting the Dragon Scroll."

"You gave him the Dragon Scroll?"

"No, but I wanted to because I thought he was ready. But Oogway told me there was darkness in his heart and rejected him of being the Dragon Warrior."

I was kinda taken aback by Shifu almost giving him the Dragon Scroll and after the rejection of doing so by destructing the Valley. Shifu explained to me about how he rejected Tai Lung to give him the scroll and how he became a cold-hearted person and that he blamed himself for being too prideful to see past that. And that really surprised me to hear him say that and my response was, "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. It's my fault anyway. When you asked me if you want to call me father, I didn't want you to be the same as Tai Lung. You've been through a lot in 10 years and I just want to help you to make you feel happy and hope that I can be a better master..and a better father to you."

I can see tears coming from his eyes and I never really thought of Shifu as emotional or anything, but I guess when it comes down to it, he's been through a lot of stuff that's really painful, kinda similar to my past but only different. I blinked a few times and said, "I'll try to be a better student for you."

"And I'll be a better master to you."

"Thanks. I should go to bed now, so I guess I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah, good night."

"Good night."

I walked out of the room and Shifu laid down and whispered, "Good night...son."

I went back in my room and just whispered to myself, "Love you, dad."

* * *

><p>Po (crying): That was so beautiful.<p>

Musaki: Are you crying?

Po (tearfully): No...I just had something in my eye.

Shifu: I made that promise to you for three years and I still kept it.

Musaki: That means a lot. Okay, we'll go to the last chapter now.


	8. 7: First Morning

Musaki: My first morning after my first day of being adopted. Just like it was yesterday...

Po: Lil' Saki..that was 3 years ago.

Musaki: Just basking the moment.

Shifu: (chuckles): Let us see the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: First Morning<p>

It was early sunset, like close to 5 in the morning and while the sun was starting to rise, I decided to wake up a little early before I start to do anything else and planned to do some yoga. I opened the door and walked out quietly because I know everyone else might be still sleeping and as I made my way out of the door, it was still dark, but I already saw parts of the sky are almost lightening up.

I took a walk to the front of the Training Hall and started up doing yoga. I sat down on the ground with my legs crossed, closed my eyes and took in a few breaths in and out. And then, I did some tree poses, animal poses, warrior poses as well as stretching my arms and my legs.

And then, I honed into my kung-fu skills and tai chi movements into my yoga that gives me freedom to move around a little to put me in a place to get through my day and hopefully find some stability in my life.

As the sun starts to rise, the morning gong rings as the the Five went out of the room and greeted, "Morning, master!"

Then, Po pops out of the room as well and said, "Morning, Shifu."

They kinda noticed that they're missing someone and they pretty much knew that I wasn't present. Shifu looks around and asked, "Where's Musaki?"

"Last time I saw him was last night, master." Viper said.

"Or maybe he quit and left us behind." Tigress added with a smirk on her face.

"Oh Tigress, you don't mean that."

"Po, can you look for him?" asked Shifu.

"Yes, master."

Po runs off to find me while Shifu told the others to go meditate and afterwards, Shifu felt like it was the right time to talk to me and said, "Maybe I should find him too."

Meanwhile, I was on the verge of completing my yoga skills and I didn't notice the Five coming in the training hall as they walked past me doing yoga. Most of them were pretty impressed with it except for Tigress because she thinks it's still a way for me to suck up to Shifu, but instead she was mad at the fact that I was still here.

And then, I raised up my leg and grabbed it and lowered my body down and lifted myself up in the air and after that, I was back in my meditating stance by crossing my legs, closing my eyes and thinking peaceful thoughts.

Then, I opened my eyes and I see Po standing there with his jaw dropped in awe-struck. I didn't know he was watching me the whole time and I got kinda nervous about it because no one saw me do something like this before. I chuckled nervously and asked, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough. That was so cool!" Po exclaimed.

"You think so?"

"Yeah! How'd you learn how to do that?"

"My guardians taught me how while I was in the orphanage. I've been doing it for two or three years now and I think I'm getting better at it."

"Wow. I wouldn't even do things like that."

"Why not?"

"I might fall down and land on my belly or my butt because I'm like the size of the ginormous palace."

I chuckled softly and I just imagined that playing in my head and that'd be really funny to see that. And Po asked, "How come you didn't tell us you were up early?"

"I've been up for like an hour ago. I always start off my day doing yoga in order for me to find peace and serenity before a hectic day begins."

"Sounds like you're meditating, I see."

Then, we turn around and there's Master Shifu standing in front of us. I looked really nervous about what he might say or do about being up early for yoga. He turned to Po and asked, "Is it all right if I talk to Musaki?"

"Anything you can say to him, you can say to me."

Shifu started to get a little irate and said, "Po...unless you don't want to get a bash in the head or butt with my staff..."

Po looks at Shifu's staff and by looking at it, he seems to have gotten the message and walked himself upstairs to enter the Training Hall, leaving Shifu chuckling to himself, saying, "That's what I thought."

Then, he turns to me and I was worried that I might get in trouble for being up early before them. He looked at me and asked, "How'd you manage to do yoga?"

"Started when I was 10 or 11 by my guardian. I just needed to have a simple exercise in order for me to deal with the grueling days that I might face. And that's pretty much before I start my day."

"Do you always do this every morning before we wake up?"

"Since last year."

"Okay. Musaki...we thought that you were still sleeping when the morning gong rang and then, we went in your room and no one was there."

"Oh, sorry master. It's pretty much my routine."

"You do this everyday?"

"Except Sunday."

"I just want to tell you that you're gonna bring in a lot more of offer for what you'll do here. Just be the best that you can be and only then you will find the strength to know who you are and what you'll become."

"I'll give you my all and I promise to make a better person out of myself to be who I am and who I will be."

Sounds as if the talk I had with him last night really helped me escape my insecurities and adapt into being in a new family member. I started thinking that this might not be bad. It's actually kinda cool. He smile at me and said, "Welcome home, Musaki. I see you've already started your meditating, but if you want, you and me can also meditate together."

"I'd like that very much."

"Good. Breakfast will be next after morning meditation."

"You guys do this every morning?"

"Yes we do."

"So, I guess that means you do that before you eat?"

"Don't push it."

We went on inside the training hall and did some meditating already and then we joined together for breakfast. As I sat alongside with them, I think I finally know what it's like to be in a new family and it really does make me feel like I finally found a place where I belong.

* * *

><p>Animation Universe 2005: Well, that's it.<p>

Musaki: Has to end somehow.

Po: Aww, does it have to end?

Musaki: Yeah it does.

Mantis: Well, at least you brought in some cool memories you had about us talking to you on the first night.

Crane: It's a cool thing you're cool with all of us.

Musaki: Thanks, but I'm still a work in progress in leaving behind my past.

Shifu: You'll get there.

Animation Universe 2005: And that's the end of the story. And by the way, I just celebrated my 20th birthday, which is awesome.

Everyone: Happy birthday, Animation Universe 2005!

Animation Universe 2005: Thanks, guys. I'll make some more KFP fics as it comes out of my head. Laterz!


End file.
